Sahora's Fate (Deadly Revenge)
by Faithful Fan of Myuutsu
Summary: the story of a scientists daughter, and her quest to control Myuustu, the one that murdered her father years ago...(I will not write the first chapter unless I get 5 reviews! )


Sahora's fate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (I had typed up this whole entire prologue and then Word deleted it!!!! I AM VERY UPSET RIGHT NOW! ) I don't own it, never will. (this will probably now suck since it won't be exactly the same as the old one, please read and review this, I really need feedback at the moment.)  
  
  
I've been working for 10 years. And if you can't figure it out, that means I've been in the labs since I was four. That means I'm fourteen. My father was a scientist in a genetic engineering project, and was killed in the creation's rage. My mother died when I was 6, and I don't have any siblings, so don't ask. At thirteen I was made a head scientist of one of Rocket Gang's leading departments. Most people say I'm leading the good life right now, I'm rich, I don't have to worry about much, and I'm young. Not like most of the older scientists who have to struggle to keep up with the work. Yet they know so little. My life will not be complete, until, I have my revenge on Myuutsu, the Pokemon that murdered my father...  
  
"Sahora, call on line three."  
  
"Great..." I yawned my voice careless as I picked up the telephone and hit the glowing button with a 3 on it.   
  
"Giovanni what the hell do you want?" I smirked hearing a light chuckle on the other end. Giovanni was actually a fairly nice guy once you got to know him, and if you know how to stay on his good side. For an added bonus I was one of his only members talked to him regularly, including his personal secretary. I could almost imagine the grin on that man's face.   
  
"Sahora sooner or later you will have to learn how to respect your elders."   
  
"What elders?" I inquired innocently returning the grin in my mind. I heard a sigh and laughed.   
  
"Sahora you will always be impossible." I cocked a brow hearing this.   
  
"As impossible as your charming ex-wife?" Grinning ear to ear I could hear the trumpets blaring my victory over Rocket Gang's Boss. My grin then faded as I saw him round the corner and walk into my office cell phone still held up at ear, a rather threatening expression on his stone chiseled face. I gulped as he motioned towards his office, pivoted, and walked out. Sighing heavily I gently put down the phone and followed after him.  
  
"-you don't know is that Rocket Gang has been planning an expedition to the Kawasai Alps for over three years. For three years I have been anticipating this day."  
  
I blinked setting down the glass Dragonite that I had been toying with. Arching a brow I said, "And why would that be?" I noted the smile on his face. Giovanni's dark eyes actually seemed to be content.   
  
"Sahora, you are one of the chosen scientists that will be accompanying some of my finest Members and Thieves." Blue eyes filled with shock as I just stared at him. "I know of your dreams and plans to venture into the Alps and find the creature that you have wanted to control for years. And it will be right in the palm of your hands if you accept to go. Myuutsu will be yours if you succeed, and I have no doubt that you will capture the psychic Pokemon."   
  
I stammered out a "yes" and stood up knowing this conversation was over. Shakily I made my way over to the door. I turned the gold colored knob and pushed forward. As I hopped out into the hallway I let out a joyous cry. Kissing the next boy I saw I grinned. Hugging him tightly I kissed him again.   
  
"Errrrrrrr....Sahora you all right?" He asked nervously. I blinked and giggled.   
  
"Everything's find Adam! Now how about you be a nice boy and go tell everyone I'm leaving for the Kawasai Alps tomorrow!" He smirked, nodded, squirmed out of my grip, and ran down the hallway.   
  
I just stood there my blue eyes filling with joy. My voice soft I said, "Myuutsu, you will be mine."  
  
  
"You will be mine forever...and pay for the damage you have caused."  
  
  
  
  
Hands gently struck keys as fingers effortlessly ran up and down the harpsichord's two keyboards. A pair of bright green eyes stared in wonder as I continued to play one of my favorite pieces, Georg Telemann's "Fantasie". I grinned my eyes not even near the sheets of music that lay on the instrument. It had been quite a task memorizing this piece, but in three years I had it packed it my brain.   
  
"Sahora you're amazing..." the boy clapped as I finished the piece then laid my pale hands in my lap and smiled.   
  
"All it takes it practice Adam, if you really wanted to learn how to play the harpsichord, you could," I said matter-of-factly. He nodded returning the smile but blinked as a young woman approached the fairly empty room. My eyes narrowed in disgust and loathing. "Natisha, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"All the more pleasure," she retorted tone sickly sweet. Adam blinked and look to me then to the demoness. I motioned my head over to the doorway my face hard. He immediately understood and left without further questions. My gaze then shifted back to Natisha. Almost six feet tall with honey blonde hair, the same color as mine (of course it was obviously her hair was died, I would never to such a dreadful thing), hard brown eyes and a bitchy attitude, she was often called "The Bitch" more than once a day. Of course I had earned the title "Queen Bitch" wholeheartedly and absolutely loved it when people would call me this.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" I demanded my hands clenching into fists. She just shrugged and sat down on the corner of the wooden bench.   
  
"Who else did you think Giovanni would send on the expedition, eh?" I almost fell over gagging.   
  
"YOU!? HE'S SENDING YOU!? HE..."   
  
"CAN and he WILL brat." She stood up and smiled to make my blood boil. "And, don't get in my way Sahora, it may end in violence."   
  
Laughing hysterically in her annoying high pitched voice she exited slamming the door behind her.   
  
A let out a scream of anguish and slammed my head into the nearest wall. Wincing I closed my eyes and knew that the journey would be a very long one...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How did you like it? YOU MUST REVIEW! Pleeeeaaaaase!!!! I need feedback so I can start writing Chapter I of this fic!!! Thank you!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
